The Remembrance that Lasts Forever
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: This is a look into Sasuke and Sakura's past. Something Sakura remembers, and something Sasuke should remember. -SasuSaku
1. Papa, I can't Swim!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Lol, don't depress me even more..**

* * *

Setting: The night the Uchiha clan got murdered.

Chapter 1 - **Papa, I Can't Swim!**

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

_Six years ago.. (Currently 16 years of age)_

I lay defeated on the grassy field of my private training area which I found randomly. It was already past an hour after the Acadamy classes have ended. I'd just finished targeting aimlessly at the bullseye I placed high up on the surrounding trees. The red paper targets were scratched and torn due to my currently-improving aiming skills. The kunai I held loosely in my hand hadn't penetrated through the center of any circle targets. I was extremely disappointed to the fact that I'm weak in physical training but useful with my brains in any of the test or pop quizzes. I can tell my jutsus, weapons, and herbs any other ninja can in a snap. However, I knew that with enough hardcore practices, I'd not only improve my targeting skills - but my endurance and stamina will increase as well.

_'I only have to work hard to prove myself to everyone else - Haruna Sakura will be strong and I'll graduate from the Acadamy to earn my oen Konoha shinobi headband and place it on my abnormally large forehead!'_

I sighed at my encouraging though, imagining my olde, much mature self fighting alongside my comrads.

_'With brains on my rightful side, I'd be more compatible as a Team Leader - just like papa..'_

Recalling the work "Papa" made me pull out my lucky ribbon - the only gift I recieved from him before he passed away. I closed my eyes soothingly, going afloat with the wind, trying to remember the dreams he has visited me in.

_'Papa, you were a truly heroic person. You had no bloodline limit; you could't do genjutsu, ninjutsu or even taijutsu. You inherited that of you great-grandfather's samurai swordskills. And somehow, you were a Konoha shinobi, ranking to a jounin. All you always wanted to do with your life was fight for justice dedicated to the Hidden Leaf Village. Right when I was born, you died along with your friends in the chaos of the Nine-Tailed Fox.. Mommy gave me this ribbon and told me to never forget about you. I'll become only for you Papa!'_

Soon enough, a memorable flashback raided my mind.

_Flashback_

"Mommy, it's been five years and I didn't meet papa. Where is he?"

The housewifed woman with her elegantly cherry blossom hair and brilliantly warming grin that I addressed to turned her attention away from the dishes towards her only daughter. Mommy sighed knowingly and crouched down to face me directly. An angelic yet obviously pained smile formed onto her face as she explained the whereabouts of papa.

"Sakura, your father.. He passed away two days after you were born to fight against Kyuubi."

I looked at her, not willing to understand why he left us. Then Mommy responded to my misunderstood expression.

"He isn't really gone. He just surrendered into Heaven's welcoming arms. He knew he'd be leaving you that day so he told me to give you his first and last gift, so that he'll never leave your side again."

After those honest words that seemed to conjure the image of my papa standing in the sky emmitting an inadescent light, she offered me a delicate hand, guiding me to her room. With her free hand, she pulled out a drawer, picking up a beautifully cherry blossom color ribbon with blood red splats decorated upon it. I took it, embracing the silky material in my hands. As I was examining it, I spotted the name "Haruno Sakura" imprinted on it with outstanding golden letters. I felt my mother's fond gaze locked on me while I accepted Papa's only gift.

"You also have another gift. It has been passed down from generations in yor Papa's side of the family but I promised to give it to you once your twelve."

I looked up at mom with curiousity twinkling in my young eyes, "Mommy, tell me what Papa was like."

_End Flashback_

_It's only been five years since I recieved your gift and I feel like I might let go..'_, with that thought in mind, my eyes shot open as I felt the rare, smooth fabric slip from my fingers into the fall's daily wind. Alarmed, I frantically seatched for it caught in the strong breeze until I saw it nearing the riverside. I stood up in immediate reaction, chasing after the magically dancing ribbon.

I was kneeling on the river back at the moment, stretching out my hand to fetch the treasured item. Before the fearful may happen, I jumped up from my place, snatching the floating ornament as it was about to drift down onto the wide river. I wasn't thinking while I did the dangerous stunt; I just needed to retrieve my Papa's present back.

As a harsh consequence to my absentminded action, I found myself thrashing helplessly in the shallow water, gasping for air. I forgot that I lacked the useful skill of swimming and paniced instantly. With the last of my short breath, I screamed with all my weak might, "Help!"; before swallowing gulps of river water and blacking out, not knowing if I was clutching the only way to Papa's rememberance.

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

It has been an hour and a half since the Acadamy classed were over but I stayed a bit to practice my multiple shuriken throwing. The sky had just begun transforming it's afternoon's sky blue into the evening's faint yellow-orange hue. My hands were resting cozily in the opckets of my shorts as I wandered about the long way back to my home.

_'I think Father will take more notice to me since I've just mastered the Uchiha's fire-breathing jutsu. I hope Big Brother will help me out more. Wchi remins me, Big Brother has been acting strangely around us now.. Ever since the awkward quarrel between him and Father.. It was like he was about to kill-'_

"HELP!"

I looked down at the source of the sudden cry. Searching below on my right side, I saw an unusally pink head and a pair of little hands striking the air restlessly. I was instantly sliding down the small hill seperating the main road from the riverbank with my bag dangling behind me. I settled it on the riverside before jumping into the water to rescue the currently sinking pink-headed stranger.


	2. The Promise he can't Remember

**Disclaimer: Teehee. Not the boss of Naruto.. Yet. Muahha!**

* * *

Setting - The night that the Uchiha clan got murdered.

Chapter 2 - **Who.. Are You?**

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

_'Am I dead? Did I sink to the bottom of the river and die so suddenly? Everything's so dark and unbelievabely quiet.. No one came to save me? It this what I get for nearely letting Papa go?!'_

My eyes flicked open at the thought of Papa taking over my aching head.

_'I'm alive..?'_

It was quite blurry but I was able to open my eyes fully, catching clear sights of a dark figure hovering over me. Blinking away the final weight of my droopy eyelids, I was staring straight into a matching pair of concerned onyx eyes.

"You awake now?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"What were you doing in there? Are you crazy?!"

"Well.. I kinda-"

The unfamiliar person abruptly lingered off me, standing up to brush away the dirt from his partly wet clothes. Bewildered, I struggled to sit up only causing me more dizzyness. My eyes studied out surroundings, positive that we were settled on the riverbank. I hadn't noticed the solid orange sky.

Curious, I looked up at my saviour as he placed the strap of his bag over his head on his shoulder.

"Who are you..?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and you?"

"Ha-Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura? Oh yeah, aren't you missing something?"

I stared up at his smart-looking figure in puzzelment, _'Huh? Something missing?.. Pa..Papa!'_

My eyes then widened as I searched around for my item that seemed to be gone. As I felt around the ground for the tender ribbon, tears were soon fighting their way to free themselves from my burning eyes as no progress increased in grasping my Papa's ribbon. Suddenly, I found it dangling freely in front of my face. I grabbed it at the immediate sight of the red and pink silky material. My attention turned to the index finger and thumb that held it. Then I turned to the guy owning the fingers.

"Thanks."

"It must be important to you if you're willing to sacrifice your life for it.."

"Uh.. Yeah. My Papa gave it to me."

"Really? Remind your papa to thank me. You and him are both lucky that I know CPR rescuation."

I froze_, 'CPR?..'_. I observed him and was surprised to find him so casual. He just stared back down at me with a weird expression. In reaction to my observation, he crouched down eyelevel with me. His bandaged hand raised from his side reaching my forehead. After a silent moment, he shook his head in disagreement, "Nope. No fever.."

"Did you _really_ do CPR on me?"

"If I hadn't, you would've died."

I stared at him in anger and disappointment, "You stole my first kiss! Now, I can never get married!"

An unexpected chuckle soon transformed into an unstoppable laugh. I was obviously mad and sad due to the fact that he's the reason why it's impossible for me to marry and now he's mocking me about it. The tears I was fighting moments ago came back as I realized that he's just making fun of me but they didn't dare to come out of my eyes as a rare, charming smile informed me that he was just kidding. I wanted too scold him and whine about my stolen kiss however his grin wouldn't allow me to do it. With a sudden encouraging use of his coice, h gazed proudly into my eyes, "Well, since you can't marry _just because_ I took away your first kiss, I'll marry you."

I was absolutely not moved nor appreciated by his unconvincing offer, "Are you kidding?! I wanted to marry someone who's not a stranger!"

"Did you forget my name already?"

"I'm not stupid! It's Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Then tell me this: How are we strangers..?"

Silenced by his comeback, I quickly recovered, "I need someone who likes me."

"Sakura.. It's clear that I like you. Why won't you marry me?"

"I don't know.."

He stood up from his spot, acknowledging the dark, twinkling nightsky. Looking back down upon me, he offered a caring hand, "How about we stay friends for now, but until you like me, you shall marry me. Promise?"

I couldn't help but smile cherrfully at his fair agreement. His pinky was sticking out at me for the perfect reason. I accepted our deal by locking our smallest fingers together, "If I ever have feelings for Sasuke, I promise to marry him!"

I experienced again his remarkabely irresistable smile before he unliunked our pinkies, abruptly turning around to run the other direction. With his head slightly towars my way, he waved the night's farewell, "Bye Sakura!"

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

_An hour after departing Sakura.._

I lay face flat on the muddy ground under the weathr's harsh precipitation. I was defeated and traumatized by the horrible scene of my only parents getting murdered raw by my now only living blood related family member, Itachi. Recalling those bloodstruck moments caused my head to shut down, erasing all memory of anything cheerful or happy; including Haruno Sakura's lifetime promise.

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

_Back to the present.. ( 16 years old )_

"Cheh.. _If_ only Sasuke can remember. Because from that day on, I grew feelings for your smile and your touch.. I love you Sasuke.."


End file.
